


Christmas Surprise

by Katiejaneway1



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiejaneway1/pseuds/Katiejaneway1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager returned home, debriefing and hearings completed while the public were unaware... Christmas Eve - starfleet command plans to surprise the Janeway family by wrapping Kathryn up as a christmas present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

 

 

**Christmas Surprise**

 

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and so far Starfleet had manage to keep the return of Voyager a secret in order to surprise the crew’s family… Deanna Troi and Riker were pleased to be the Captain’s escorts…

 

“How do you want to play it... Captain?” Riker asked…

 

“If I remain hidden or at least my face so they don’t recognise me it might work… you could say that Starfleet Command has a Christmas gift for all of Voyager’s family members and that you were chosen to present theirs.” Kathryn smiled…

 

“I think that will work” Deanna chuckled…

 

“We could wrap you up with Christmas wrappings and tinsel… I then carry you to the house they could unwrap you” Riker spoke.

 

“I like that idea” Kathryn smiled.

 

A few moments later they transported to the end of the street and smiled at all the Christmas lights and decorations and the street enjoying what they called a street Christmas Party.

 

“Hello officers, please tell us you are not working on Christmas Eve are you?” a elderly woman asked.

 

“No we are just delivering a Christmas present for the Janeways” Deanna smiled…

 

“Really? I think their Christmas wish is to have Katie home with them… we all know they miss her” the woman smiled… “I know I miss my niece” she added.

 

The crowd had noticed the guest and went quiet wondering what was going on… Kathryn who remind quiet wrapped up in paper and tinsel..

 

“This is Gretchen, my sister in law, Phoebe, Michael and little Katie.” The woman spoke…

 

“We came today because Starfleet Command knows how hard it is for families to be apart during times like these and none more so then those who have family on Voyager” Riker started.

 

“They know that you all would love to have the captain here celebrating with you or at least contact you through the uplink so they sent us to deliver a special Christmas present for the Janeway family.” Deanna smiled as the crowd whispered….

 

“You see the last few weeks have been quite busy with debriefings, hearings and everything was kept quiet as they thought it would be best. So if a member, maybe little Katie would like to unwrap it I am sure you all will enjoy this Christmas.” Riker smiled as the girl looked at her mother and then her grandmother…

 

“Go on sweetie I am just as curious as to what it is as you” Kathryn heard her sister say.

 

The crowd watch as the tinsel was untied in waited breath as they heard the paper ripping and as they watched the paper fall… when the face was finally revealed there were cheers and shouts everywhere…

 

“Aunt Katie, you back for good… no more Delta Quadrant?” she asked…

 

“Yes no more Delta Quadrant” she replied hugging her niece as her mother and Sister ran up and hugged her tightly…

 

“We’ve missed you” they cried…

 

“I have missed you and I missed so much” Kathryn cried.

 

“Thank you for the surprise Commanders… it has defiantely made this Christmas special” Gretchen spoke…

 

“You are welcome, Merry Christmas” they replied with smiles…

 

“Merry Christmas to you as well” they replied before dragging Kathryn to a table and putting something for her to eat in front of her…

 

All things considered this was the best Christmas the Janeway Family remembered as the years went by, a story that was passed down each Christmas to the next generation.

 

Merry Christmas. 


End file.
